


Daddy's Turn

by KittyKat91x



Series: Familial Love [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Father/Son Incest, Happy Ending, Incest, Incest Kink, Kinda, Kinky sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Kink, Rough Sex, Slurs, Tiny bit of plot if you squint, and they mention that, he's 16, it gets kinda dark, little bit of rape role-play, more than once, peter is underage, technically it's statutory rape, they do love eachother, they get off on it, use of the word boy pussy and pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x
Summary: When daddy gets his turn, he gets his turn. Peter is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Familial Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945258
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Daddy's Turn

Peter had been obsessively jerking off to the memory - and video, because of course there were cameras in the living room, and JARVIS was more than happy to oblige Peter with a copy - of his dad sucking him off the other night. He kept trying to come up with some way he could get it to happen again, but his dad had been busy. Not the “I’m avoiding you because oh my god I sucked off my sixteen year old son,” kind of busy either. Tony was the CEO of a multinational company after all.

He was riding his favorite toy when his phone dinged, indicating an incoming text. He knew it was his dad because of the tone.

_ Wanna watch a movie, kid? _

Peter’s heart stuttered. Maybe he could get his dad to suck him off again. Or maybe he could suck his dad off. Or maybe- Peter shook his head. He needed to reply and not think about maybe’s.

_ Sure dad. Be out in a bit. _

After he sent the message, Peter got up and threw on some old shorts that were far too tight. He hadn’t come, and didn’t bother to clean himself up. He strolled into the living room and almost gasped at what he found. His dad was sitting on the couch, like always. But unlike every other time they’d watched movies, Tony was shirtless. And wearing skin tight sweatpants. His erection was visible even from several feet away. Tony had also taken a page out of Peter’s book, and his entire tip was sticking out from the waistband of his pants.

Peter suppressed a grin and sauntered over to the couch, feeling his own cock throb at the sight. He knew where this was leading. He completely ignored the television, knowing he wouldn’t be watching it anyway. Instead, he laid down on the couch, with his head in his father’s lap. As it had the other day when their roles were reversed, the action caused his dad’s pants to slide down a little further. Peter pretended not to notice.

Peter soon realized he was nowhere near as patient as his dad. Less than five minutes after the movie began to play, Peter shuffled around so he was facing his dad. Of course, the action brought Tony’s pants down, and Peter made sure to keep squirming until his dad’s cock was entirely free. He heard his dad huff a laugh from above him but ignored it. 

He started peppering his dad’s cock with soft kisses. Then he moved on to mouthing at it like his dad had before. Then Peter realized that his dad didn’t seem to feel the need for discretion, and decided to go for it. He turned so he was laying on his stomach and took his dad’s cock into his mouth down to the root. He was satisfied by the hiss he heard from above, and set to work. 

It was the sloppiest blow job Peter had ever given. He was in heaven, loving the taste of his dad’s cock and the feel of it in his mouth. He hadn’t been going for long when he felt his dad’s hand reach under the waistband of his shorts. Tony kept his hand there for a minute, content with cupping Peter’s asscheeks. Then he removed his hand and Peter whined in protest. Peter heard his dad chuckle and then felt the fingers in his mouth. He wanted to smirk, but his mouth was too full.

His dad must have deemed his fingers wet enough because he removed them. Then he pushed Peter’s shorts down to under his ass and went back to squeezing his cheeks. Peter felt his cheeks be spread apart and felt his asshole flutter in anticipation. He heard his dad gasp when he realized Peter was already wet.

“Naughty boy,” Tony murmured. 

Peter groaned, but continued sucking. He wasn’t sure where this was headed, but he was content enough where he was at the moment. He felt one long, thick, finger slide into his hole and groaned again. His dad pushed his finger in and out a few times before he must have realized that Peter had recently had something much larger up there. A second, then a third, finger was quickly added and Peter whimpered. 

“Fuck, kid,” Tony said, pressing his fingers in and out of Peter’s hole. 

Peter pushed back onto the fingers but he needed more. He pulled off his father’s cock with a pop. He kept stroking it with his hand, but he looked up at his dad’s face. They held eye contact for a moment before Peter stood and stepped out of his shorts. Then he straddled his father’s lap and held his cock steady. Peter sat down and took his dad’s entire cock in one fluid motion.

“Jesus Christ, kid,” Tony swore. His hands flew to Peter’s hips and held him still.

Peter leaned forward and sucked along Tony’s neck. He loved the parallel of his dad being shirtless, but wearing pants, while Peter still had his shirt on and was pantless. He loved the feeling of his father’s cock buried deep inside him even more. When it seemed Tony was going to just sit there, Peter took matters into his own hands once again. He began grinding his hips, lifting as much as his father would allow, and falling back down. 

He pulled back and smirked at his father, enjoying the look on Tony’s face. 

“C’mon Dad, let me ride,” Peter whispered in what he hoped was a seductive voice. 

It did the trick and Tony released his grip enough to allow Peter to lift himself off and fall back down. Peter rode his dad for a few minutes before he realized Tony seemed to want more. Tony must have decided at the same time, because he stood. Peter wrapped his legs around his father's waist to avoid falling and felt his dad push his sweatpants off. Then Tony was walking and the feeling was indescribable. Peter had never had someone walk while buried deep inside him before, but he would be glad to do it again.

When they reached Tony’s room, Peter knew he was in for a long night. He couldn’t wait.

Tony tossed Peter onto the bed, and Peter bounced once before settling. Then he watched while his dad stood there, taking in all of Peter. He could see the worry and guilt mixed in with the lust in his dad’s eyes, so he tried to override it with just lust. He reached for his cock and spread his legs wide. He stroked himself slowly, groaning and writhing on the mattress.

“Take your shirt off,” Tony commanded.

Peter was happy to oblige. He slid his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, never once releasing his cock. Once his other hand was free again he reached down and dipped three of his fingers into his hole. He loved the way his father’s eyes followed his hands. He knew he was an exhibitionist and loved the way his dad watched him.

“What do you want, baby?” Tony asked, sounding desperate. The lust was beginning to win, but the guilt was still there.

“I want you to come here and shove that thick cock back up my ass and fuck me raw, daddy,” Peter said. 

Tony groaned but all but launched himself at the bed. He batted Peter’s hands away from himself and repositioned them so that he could sink his cock back into the hole it had been enjoying. Peter cried out, and held onto his father’s shoulders. He loved having a cock in him, but his dad’s was by far the best he’d ever had.

Tony started slow, and seemed content to continue that way. But Peter had other ideas. He’d always been told his mouth was filthy and had even been able to get guys to come from his dirty talk alone.

“No dad, please,” Peter said, deliberately playing into another of his fantasies. Tony slowed to a stop, a look of concern on his face. “Fuck, no, don’t stop. Harder, fuck me harder,” Peter gasped.

Tony took a second to process what Peter had said and even then only sped up a little. It was as if he didn’t want to hurt Peter, or maybe the guilt was still warring with the lust. Peter knew he’d be able to get off like this, but he wanted more.

“Dad please, I need it,” Peter pleaded.

“Fuck baby, I don’t know. We shouldn’t be doing this at all,” Tony said, but he didn’t slow.

“I don’t care, just fuck me like I’m not your sixteen year old son!” Peter demanded.

Tony’s hips stuttered at the reminder that Peter was not only sixteen, but his son. Then he began fucking Peter in earnest. 

“This is rape, you know that, right?” Tony groaned.

“Ah, I don’t care, rape me daddy!” Peter said, clinging to his father’s shoulders and meeting him thrust for thrust. When he processed what he had said he thought maybe he’d gone too far. Instead, it seemed to spur Tony on even more.

Peter was in ecstasy, his father pounding his ass harshly. He loved every second of it, and decided to try to push Tony even further.

“Ah, fuck, harder, rape me harder dad,” Peter said, feeling the way Tony twitched every time he said it. He wasn’t sure which got his dad off more, the idea of raping his son, or the idea of raping his  _ son _ . He didn’t care, both did it for him.

Peter was a kinky bastard, he had already role-played rape scenes before and the fact that this was, legally speaking, actually rape only got him harder. The fact that it was his father, the man who had sired him and raised him, was even better.

“You want daddy to rape that tight little hole of yours, baby?” Tony grunted, snapping his hips harder and harder.

“Yes! Yes I want you to rape me, rape me so hard daddy. Never let me forget that it’s my father’s cock defiling my dirty hole,” Peter said, getting more and more into it. 

He again thought he’d gone too far when his dad suddenly pulled out. But instead, Tony manhandled Peter onto his stomach and then plunged back in with no warning. The new position allowed Tony to go even deeper and harder. Peter fucking loved it. He tried to push back and meet his father thrust for thrust but Tony had other ideas.

“If you can still move, I’m not raping you hard enough, boy,” Tony growled out before holding Peter down harder against the bed. Without changing anything, Tony leaned down and whispered in Peter’s ear, “I love you.”

The words of endearment were apparently what Peter needed to push him over the edge. He came, hard, shouting “Dad!” loud enough to hurt his throat and his vision went black. He came to with his father still pounding his ass, showing no signs of stopping any time soon.

“You like that, Petey? You like Daddy’s big cock raping your little boy pussy?” Tony said. He grabbed Peter’s hair and held him taught against his chest.

“Yes, fuck, I love your cock raping my pussy daddy. Keep raping me, please,” Peter said. He was already more than half hard again. 

Tony slapped Peter’s ass and Peter delighted in the sharp sting. He couldn’t believe this was happening and not a dream, but he loved every second. Tony pulled him back so that he was sitting on his lap again, only this time backwards. Peter felt his father’s arm go across his neck and hold him in position while his hips pistoned harshly into Peter. 

“You want daddy to stop, Petey? Want daddy to stop raping your little pussy?” Tony breathed into Peter’s ear.

“Ah, yes, please daddy, you’re hurting me. Please stop raping me,” Peter whined, knowing he meant the opposite. 

“Now why would I go and do a thing like that?” Tony said Then he bit Peter’s earlobe and changed position so that he was hammering Peter’s prostate.

The stimulation, as well as his dad pretending he was actually raping Peter against his will, made Peter so much harder. This was the best sex he’d ever had, and it was his own father fucking him like this. He knew now where he got his dark kinks from at least.

“You gonna come on daddy’s cock again? Hmm, is daddy raping you gonna make you come all over yourself again, you dirty slut?” Tony asked.

“Yes daddy, I’m gonna come from you raping me again,” Peter answered, half delirious with pleasure.

“Good,” Tony growled.

Peter felt his dad’s thrusts increase, getting even harder, until he finally came again, rope after rope of sticky white come flying onto the bed in front of him.

“Ah, I’m gonna fill that pussy with the seed that made you, boy. I’m gonna come so hard, so deep, you’ll have pieces of me in there forever,” Tony purred.

“Yes, please, come in my pussy daddy, fuck your sperm deep inside your son,” Peter begged. He was beginning to become over stimulated and wasn’t sure he hoped Tony would keep fucking him or put him out of his misery. He soon felt his dad’s cock twitch inside of him and felt his hot load bury itself within him.

“Ngh, yeah, take it baby, take daddy’s incestuous load,” Tony said, still pumping his cock in and out of Peter’s hole.

Tony rode out his climax before finally collapsing onto the bed, still buried inside Peter. Peter felt his dad soften and then slide out of him, and a trickle of come following. Tony then started petting Peter’s sides and murmuring how much he loved him.

“Fuck, I can’t believe I just did that,” Tony said.

Peter hated the tone of his voice. It meant this might never happen again, and Peter wasn’t willing to let that happen.

“I can’t either. It was the best sex of my life,” Peter said, rolling to face his dad.

“I just raped you,” Tony said.

“Legally speaking, sure. And there was definitely a bit of rape-play at the end there. But dad, I loved every second of that. You made me come twice, and they were the best orgasms of my life. I don’t regret it at all,” Peter said, smiling at his father, trying to reassure him that it was okay.

“You sure?” Tony asked, but Peter could tell he was relaxing.

“Positive,” Peter said, his voice firm.

“So, I didn’t rape rape you, but you’re still underage kid. This was illegal, and then even when you turn seventeen in six days, it will still be illegal. Because I’m your dad. And incest is illegal,” Tony said, apparantly determined to make Peter regret this.

“I don’t really care if it’s illegal. You’re Tony fucking Stark, dad. Hell, I’ve never thought consensual incest should be illegal anyway. Maybe if you pay the right people, they can change the law. It’ll still be taboo, but you won’t have to deplete your bank account to avoid prison,” Peter said with a smirk. It sounded like a good idea to him.

“I can’t believe you, kid. But you’re actually right. Right now, however, I’m exhausted. Let’s sleep, and I’ll look into options for who to pay off to make this not illegal. Well, once you’re seventeen anyway,” Tony muttered.

“Okay, dad. Love you, and thank you,” Peter said. He placed a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips and Tony kissed him back, just as gently. 

“Love you too, kid,” Tony murmured before his eyes slid closed. Peter was asleep not long after.


End file.
